Cheese Days
by SakuDanniela
Summary: Yaoi. 2 estudiantes, bastante diferentes. Uno con apariencia de niño, el otro con una apariencia sexy. Las cosas no van a ser iguales.
1. No soy un niño

**Ciaossu!**

Ok, aun sigo sin inspiración para continuar los otros fics, sin embargo, tengo inspiración para este nuevo -w-

Es mi primer TomxJerry, sin embargo considerándome, esta vez lo haré diferente a lo original. Espero les guste ^^

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Animales siendo humanos, Algo Shota (desde el punto que quieras verlo) quizas lime (lemon no -w- mentiras, ahi yo vere)

**Disclaimer:** Tom y Jerry no me pertenecen sino a Hanna Barbera, si fuera mio, nunca hubiese dejado que sacaran la versión moderna ¬¬

* * *

**Cheese Days (TomxJerry)**

**Capitulo 1. No soy un niño**

_POV Jerry_

Pequeño, tierno, chiquito…y un montón de palabras más eran las que siempre me han caracterizado, tanto en este instituto como en mi hogar. Nunca me ha molestado, es muy raro que aparezca algo que me moleste, soy más bien muy alegre ¿A que se deben aquellas palabras? Simple, mi nombre es Jerry, todos creen que ese es un sobrenombre que me dieron por tener un nombre serio o algo por el estilo y que no iba conmigo, pero pues eso o es cierto. En fin, tengo 16 años pero mi cuerpo parece más bien de un niño de 12 o 13 años: estatura media-baja, cabello castaño algo alborotado, ojos grandes y del mismo tono de cabello, piel blanca, y brazos y piernas algo delgados. Sin embargo, soy el más hábil en cualquier deporte, al igual que en cualquier clase que tenga que ver con números, cálculo muy bien.

Sé que parece bastante dura la vida teniendo una apariencia que no te corresponde, pero saben, le he podido sacar el mayor provecho a esto, se puede decir que consigo cualquier cosa de quien yo quiera y nadie, hasta ahora, se me ha negado. La mayoría de chicas de mi edad, mayores y menores estan comiendo de la palma de mi mano, no dejan que otro venga a molestarme o a insultarme, pues ya alguna esta defendiéndome, todo por parecer tierno. Igualmente sucede con los profesores, por ser tan hábil me tienen preferencias, y cuando aparece una que otra profesora joven (de esas que parecen estar haciendo prácticas), le puedo dominar fácil.

¿Qué puedo decir? Hay que aprovechar lo que a cada quien se le dio.

Pero pues, por aquí no va mi historia. Verán, las cosas han cambiado desde cierto día de clases. La mañana estaba completamente despejada, el sol era quien iluminaba aquel enorme salón de clases, o pues así yo lo veo. Me encontraba tomando unos pocos e insignificantes apuntes en la parte de atrás del salón, considerando mi estatura, era mejor que yo me quedara atrás, no tendría problemas en quedarme atrasado. Y pues sí, tenían razón, alcanzaba a ver todo lo escrito en aquel pizarrón, de todos modos estando junto a la ventana y sin tener a alguien a mi lado (pues el pupitre se encontraba vacío), lo hacia el sitio perfecto. El silencio solo era interrumpido por la voz del profesor al momento de explicar, nadie más hablaba o interrumpía. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, más nadie ingreso por esta. Al parecer desde afuera el profesor fue llamado y este salió. Todos dejaron de escribir, para tomarse un descanso de las manos. Unos 2 o 3 minutos pasaron y el profesor ingreso.

-bien estudiantes, necesito que me presten atención por unos simples momentos-, decía con una expresión firme pero de alegría, -a partir del día de hoy nos estará acompañando un nuevo estudiante durante este año, por favor ingrese-, dijo, al final, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta.

De la puerta ingreso un chico, alto, de cabello un poco menos alborotado que el mío y de un extraño tono azulado oscuro, no pude identificar el color de sus ojos, pues no eran tan grandes como los míos. Su expresión parecía muy seria y fría, sin embargo solo eso basto para que los murmullos de parte de las chicas se hicieran sentir. Si, este tipo ya las había embobado.

-ok, su nombre es Tomas…

-Tom-, le interrumpió, con una voz no tan gruesa pero si bien profunda, aun sin dejar aquella expresión. Esto causo otro murmullo entre las chicas.

-de acuerdo, Sr. Tom, usted se ubicara justo en la parte de atrás, al lado del joven Jerry, pues se que tampoco tiene problemas con hacerse allá-, le dijo señalando el puesto vacio junto a mí.

-¿al lado del niño?-, pregunto secamente, cosa que, de alguna manera, me irrito.

-¡yo no soy un niño!-, dije, firme, mientras me levantaba del puesto.

Ni me pregunten porque reaccione así, aun yo no lo he entendido.

* * *

**Hasta aquí les dejo, mmm les puedo decir que se pueden imaginar a Jerry como Romano (de Hetalia) solamente que pues mas fresco y mas pequeño; y a Tom como Ikuto (Shugo Chara) solamente que...no, el si es asi igual xD**

**Sayo!**


	2. Tensión y Murmullos

**Hello!**

Después de tanto tanto **tanto **tiempo ausente, por fin les actualizo. Bueno, aquí sale un nuevo personaje, se puede decir que le dará el picante a la situación.

**Advertencias:** OoC con este personaje

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Tensión y Murmullos**

Todo quedo en silencio, aquellas miradas que se encontraban antes posadas sobre el estudiante nuevo giraron y se quedaron viendo a quien había dado semejante aclaración, yo. Sentí como un sonrojo se formaba en mis mejillas, no puedo decir que tan grande o pequeño era, solo sentía el calor que me producía. El profesor me veía con extrañeza, el de al lado me miraba cortante pero también con burla. Baje la mirada, no podía sostenerla firme como hace unos instantes.

-joven Jerry, ¿se siente bien? No es común que interrumpa una clase de esta manera-, me dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja, mirándome con desaprobación.

-sii, laamento haber iinterrumpido-, tartamudee mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo, aun completamente sonrojado.

-está bien, así que Sr. Tom, tome asiento y ya dejemos de perder tiempo necesario para la clase-, se puede decir que le ordeno hacerlo.

Aquel estudiante hizo caso en silencio, pasó por entre las filas de pupitres, no miraba a ninguna de las chicas a sus lados, solo estaba concentrado en mí; o eso es lo que podía medio ver mirando de reojo. Dejo sus cosas sobre el puesto y se recostó un poco sobre la silla, su mirada aun seguía sobre mí, era irritante. La clase prosiguió normalmente, me incline y seguí tomando apuntes, esta vez estaba tomando más de lo que yo usualmente necesito. Sé que sonara algo patético, pero quería evitar cruzarme con su burlona mirada.

-de acuerdo, ahora, ¿Quién puede decirme la respuesta de este ejercicio de movimiento?-, dijo el profesor, ahí levante la cara, nadie daba respuesta, -vamos chicos, este es una ejercicio de un tema que vimos solo hace un mes, no puedo creer que ya lo hayan olvidado-, recorrió a todos con la mirada, suspiro resignado y dirigió la mirada hacia donde yo estaba, -joven Jerry, ¿sabe usted la respuesta?

-sí, solo deme un momento-, le respondí, comencé a buscar en los apuntes antiguos en donde estaba el tema. Justo cuando lo encontré, alguien más ya tenía la mano levantada.

-la respuesta es 17,3 m/seg.-, respondió Tom. En ese momento se desencadeno una ola de murmullos, todos lo miraban sorprendidos, inclusive yo.

-vaya, que velocidad para calcular, y es correcto el resultado, pase aquí al frente y desarrolle el siguiente ejercicio-, decía el profesor, se puede suponer, bastante alegre.

Le coloco otro ejercicio en el pizarrón, estos no era necesario el uso de calculadoras, solamente de formulas. Comúnmente yo suelo tardar 3 minutos en desarrollarlo, pero para mi sorpresa y aun mas mi desgracia, lo termino en 2 minutos y un poco menos.

-sorprendente, veo que ahora no solo el joven Jerry es el único hábil en física-, y todos voltearon a mirarme tras ese comentario, la única mirada que me irritaba era la de Tom, algo me decía que la llegada de este tipo iba a poner en riesgo los "beneficios" que obtengo por ser quien soy.

El timbre sonó, ya era hora de cambio de clases, la siguiente que me correspondía era deportes. Otra de mis materias favoritas, pues era igual o más hábil que con los cálculos. Para correr, era uno de los más rápidos, casi nadie podía llevarme el ritmo, siempre los dejaba atrás y nadie se atrevía incluso a perseguirme. Igualmente soy bastante hábil para baloncesto, se que se piensa que es un deporte para altos, pero yo podía quitar más fácilmente el balón y de vez en cuando hacia cestas. Y pues otro, que no frecuento mucho porque no me llama tanto la atención, es el futbol; siempre quedo de defensa, pues es la posición que más fácil me queda manejar. Del resto, los otros deportes no me interesan mucho.

Camine en dirección hacia mi casillero, para guardar los libros y sacar la ropa de deportes. No sé que abre hecho para sufrir el "karma", por decirlo así, que estoy viviendo ahora; justo a 2 casilleros a la derecha del mío, asignaron a Tom. Ahora también debía verlo lo que quedaba de año cada vez que guardaba algo. En eso, un grupito de 3 chicas se venía acercando hacia donde él se encontraba, para mi sorpresa, eran unas que se la pasaban al pendiente de mí. Mientras ellas lo rodeaban, aproveche y seguí el camino hasta mi casillero. Abrí y guarde las cosas, pero me quede un momento siendo tapado por la puerta, pues las chicas estaban hablándole.

-oye Tom, ¿esta tarde tienes algo que hacer?-, pregunto una de ellas.

-sí, porque podemos ir a comer un helado-, continuo la segunda.

-estoy ocupado esta tarde-, respondió seco y serio.

-será porque vas a salir con tu novia-, dijo la tercera.

-eso no es de su incumbencia-, les respondió cortante y las dejo botadas. La verdad esperaba que lo odiaran o lloraran por ser rechazadas tan estúpidamente, pero se dio algo bastante inesperado, como ha venido siendo el día.

-¡kyaaa! ¡Qué sexy se ve molesto!-, dijeron las 3 a unisonó.

Apague los ojos y cerré la puerta del casillero, me sentía algo desilusionado, aliviado y un poco de lastima. Lo primero porque no me había dado cuenta de lo superficiales y tontas que eran aquellas chicas, el alivio porque se puede decir que me libre de ellas y lastima hacia ellas porque se veía algo difícil que Tom les corresponda, a menos de que juegue con ellas, lo cual también dudo. Deje aquella ridícula escena y seguí mi camino hacia el gimnasio, entre primero a los baños para cambiarme de ropa y usar la de deportes. No era nada más que una camisa blanca, una pantaloneta negra y medias con tenis blancos, algo muy básico.

Al salir de los baños, ya muchos estaban haciendo estiramientos, sin necesidad de que alguien más lo indicara. Se puede decir que este era una regla del profesor, y, hasta ahora, nadie se le ha ocurrido desobedecerle. Me uní al grupo, comencé a estirar un poco los brazos y las piernas. Permanecimos así por uno minutos cuando llego el profesor.

-así me gusta, que hagan lo que tienen que hacer sin que les diga-, dijo, con algo de burla, el profesor. Se podía decir que esta era una de sus mil maneras de saludar.

-buenos días, profesor Spike-, saludamos todos a unisonó.

Realmente no conocíamos el verdadero nombres del profesor, aquel primer día de hace unos años atrás solo nos dijo que le dijéramos de esa manera. Para ser sincero, aquel "nombre" no cuadraba mucho con su físico, pues o le daba apariencia de ser alguien bastante divertido o bastante frio, puedo decir que él una persona tan normal como los demás. Lo que puede llegar a hacer un simple "nombre". Aparentaba sus 28 o 30 años, alto, de cabello blanco o plateado que suele llevar alborotado. Siempre se mantenía con una sonrisa, bastante cínica. Nunca he tenido problemas con él, se puede decir que también soy uno de sus favoritos. Inclusive, no tiene alumnas favoritas, a cada una la trata igual que la otra.

-está bien, quiero que en esta clase le den 5 vueltas al gimnasio; espero esta vez que alguien más se esfuerce tanto como Jerry, no quiero que nadie se detenga por ninguna razón-, dijo, sonriendo cínico, como dije antes, siempre se mantenía con la misma.

Todos comenzamos a trotar a un ritmo normal, poco a poco iba tomando un poco de ventaja a los demás hasta que el sonido del silbato del profesor nos detuvo.

-me he dado cuenta de que hay algo que me está molestado, mejor dicho alguien, que se encuentra recostado en las gradas solo mirando-, dijo, sin quitar su mirada del sitio que nombro.

Todos giramos, y para mi desdicha, nuevamente, quien si se encontraba recostado en las gradas era Tom. No tenía idea de que el también se encontraría en esta clase.

-seria el señor tan amable de venir aquí con el resto de la clase-, dijo de manera sarcástica.

Tom solo se levanto, me di cuenta de todas las miradas tan estúpidas que colocaba cada chica del grupo, fue bastante molesto. Camino hacia el profesor, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y le observo muy desinteresado.

-y usted es-, le dijo a manera de pregunta.

-Tom

-lo lamento, pero aquí no dejare que los estudiantes se nombren con apodos, señor Tomas-, respondió. La verdad, esa misma respuesta me la dio a mí la primera vez que me presente, y hasta que tuve que probarle que era mi nombre, no me dejo en paz.

-y yo no dejo que nadie me llame de esa manera, profesor Spike-, dijo algo molesto, sin embargo, esbozo una sonrisa igual o peor de cínica a la del profesor.

El ambiente tomo una sensación bastante tensa, al parecer, estos 2 tenían bastante en común. Cualquiera que los viera, creería que en algún momento alguno respondería de la manera incorrecta.

* * *

****OK, esta ha sido el capitulo. Para quien no recuerde, Spike es el perro bulldog o pitbull (nunca he podido saber) gris que se la pasa peleando con Tom. Hahaha, si quieren tener una idea de como seria en vida real, basicamente me base en Byakuran de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Inclusive, tome un poco de su actitud. Se puede decir que aquí es mas relajado, sin embargo, bastantes altercados habrán con Ikuto/Tom xD

Resumiendo, esto va en un **Romano/Jerry, ****Ikuto/Tom, ****Byakuran/Spike **_(hahaha eso es un trió bastante asdf)_

* * *

__Respondiendo reviews:

**VampireDarkRogueWind: **Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado. Y si, Romano es el hermano mayor (cofsexycof) de Veneciano (oww, el me encanta, es bien mono -w-). Y pues bueno, depende de como termine este fic, puedo seguir subiendo mas y mas :D Gracias por tu Review!

**voltina snape: **Sinceramente, yo también me los imagino con orejas y cola, eso me da una idea bastante buena -w- y pues con la llegada de un tercer personaje, ya veremos como se desencadena todo. Gracias por tu Review!

**Creepy-song: **:O que honor! TwT y eso que fue cortico, haber si el hueso de la comedia me sigue ayudando :D Gracias por tu Review!

Saludos!


	3. Mal Presagio

**Holis!**

Disculpen antes que nada la super tardanza que les he dado a esperar, ya les dare mis razones. En si, este capitulo es un relleno, el siguiente es donde se supone habrá acción *o* En fin, razones bastantes justificables:

1. Es que pos asdfasdf ando "enamorada" xD No, de veritas. Por mas fujoshi que sea, creo que he encontrado a alguien que me desconecta de todo -w- así que pues he estado sintiendo mariposas :3 (pff! cuales mariposas ni que nada, dejemos la cursileria). Y eso que fue desde el sábado pasado, cuando me di cuenta de que el se encontraba en mi mismo salón de clases (ya lo había visto, pero para mi era una persona mas)...bueno, no digo mas, solo que ando regalando sonrisas :3

2. El ***** internet me esta fallando mucho, un amigo dijo que en estos días me arreglaría este problemita, pero por el momento, casi no me puedo conectar. Me da malgenio y unas ganas de mandar el portátil a la quinta ***** (se me sale lo groserina, inserte en los asteriscos cualquier groseria que se imagine), pero bueno, aqui estoy!

Dejando el blablabladero, continuo!

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Mal presagio**

Nadie decía nada, los 2 se quedaron un momento en silencio, no era incomodo; por el contrario, si alguien decía algo, podía desencadenarse un buen enfrentamiento, sea verbal o sea físico. En sí, yo dudaba que se diera, pues ambos debían respetar y tener en cuenta la posición en que cada uno estaba, siendo profesor no podía meterse con un estudiante por mas mayor que fuera; y siendo estudiante, se debía mantener el respeto a quien está a cargo.

-bien, espero que así como habla corra también, lo quiero ver en la pista-, le dijo, más bien le reto, el profesor.

-está bien-, acepto sin decir nada más, y se dirigió hacia la pista.

-espere, ¿Qué no se va a cambiar?-, le pregunto

-lamentablemente no tengo ropa para esta clase, así que tendré que hacerle con lo que traigo puesto-, respondió, bastante imponente, Tom.

-de acuerdo-, le examino con la mirada, mientras en su rostro una mirada de burla se dibujo; también le mire, estaba loco si creía que corriendo con la ropa que traía podía superar las expectativas de este tipo: una camisa negra con líneas blancas de botones, un pantalón negro imitación jean no tan ancho y unas zapatillas deportivas. –muy bien, todo nuevamente posiciónense en la línea de partida

Nuevamente nos acomodamos, no muchos cambiaron su sitio de la primera vez, o bueno, yo no lo hice. El silbato sonó y todos comenzamos a trotar normalmente, nuevamente comencé a adelantarme, poco a poco iba pasando a los demás. Cuando inicie la segunda vuelta, ya llevaba una buena ventaja; lamentablemente no estaba solo, del alguna manera, me había logrado llevar el paso Tom.

-_A ver si con esos pantalones logras llevarme el ritmo_-, pensé.

Me perseguía, sin embargo, no parecía querer quedarse en aquel sitio. La ventaja de él es que tenía piernas más largas, así que no había tanta necesidad de dar tantos pasos a diferencia de mí. Seguíamos trotando, más bien parecía era una carrera ahora, pues yo ya estaba era corriendo; inclusive, me olvide de que habían más estudiantes con nosotros 2. Cada vez se acercaba mas, ya llevábamos 2 vueltas más, nos quedaba la última. Estaba ya cansado, pues cambie rápidamente de velocidad, de trotar pase a correr. Tom cada vez más se me acercaba, me estaba pisando los talones, literalmente. De repente, coloque mal mi pie derecho y resbalo contra el suelo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y golpeándome contra el mismo, cayendo boca abajo. Tom me paso y termino primero las 5 vueltas, o eso pude medio ver. Yo solo quede ahí tirado, agotado.

El silbato nuevamente sonó, me di la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, ya mi respiración se estaba tornando normal. Ahí comencé a sentir unos pasos acercándose, en menos de nada, tenía a Tom a mi izquierda, mirándome con burla mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón. Movió los labios, pronunciando algo, sin embargo no le escuche nada. Me levante rápidamente, pues quería preguntarle qué era lo que me había dicho. Sin embargo, nuevamente, el silbato sonó.

_-¿tan rápido acabo la clase_?-, pensé

-muy bien, esta vez los dejare salir temprano, así que todos vayan a las duchas-, dijo el profesor, -excepto usted señor Tom, hay bastante de que hablar, lo esperare después del descanso-, le advirtió mientras salía por otra puerta.

Tom se retiro de mi lado, ahora bastante inexpresivo. Me levante del suelo y me dirigí hacia las duchas, me di un baño bastante rápido con agua fría, pues quería refrescarme y pensar un poco. Me sentía molesto, pues ya era la segunda cosa en la que ese aparecido me superaba. Creo que estoy mal acostumbrado a no perder. Me coloque el uniforme y salí al pasillo, allí en frente se encontraba Tom, recostado en la pared y mirándome. No sé qué fue lo que hice para ganarme aquella intensa y fastidiosa mirada de su parte, solo llevaba unas horas con él y ya me tenía cansado. Decidí no hacerle caso, pensé en dirigirme a mi casillero, así por lo menos lo perdería un rato. Me gire y justo cuando iba a emprender mi camino, me detuvo una voz diciendo:

-¡Hey espera!

Gire la mirada, Tom se acercaba hasta donde yo me encontraba. Se detuvo a mi lado

-¿Qué quieres?-, pregunte cortante.

-saber cuál es tu problema conmigo-, dijo, bastante firme, mientras me miraba de la misma manera. Debo admitir que aquella manera de mirarme me intimido, sin embargo, me mantuve serio externamente, o eso esperaba.

-yo no tengo ningún problema-, respondí, para mi mala suerte, por reacción. Originalmente no pensaba responderle y solo irme, pero bueno, resulte haciendo lo que no era.

Sé que muchos dirán que han conocido la cara del miedo, podrán inclusive jurarlo, pero estoy seguro de que nadie ha sentido el mismo miedo que pudo recorrer todo mi cuerpo al ver sonreír a Tom, una sonrisa tan burlona y a la vez tan simple, más que todo eran sus ojos quienes delataban que esa respuesta había sido mi condena. Siguió observándome, aquella mirada era tan penetrante que parecía vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos, y decir algo justo cuando de alguno en falso. Sé que podrá sonar que exagero, pero es completamente cierta aquella sensación.

-¿de verdad?-, pregunto, aun sin quitar aquella expresión.

-s-si-, dije, quitándole la mirada, pues sentía que mi rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea.

Vi, de reojo, que acercaba su mano derecha hacia mi rostro. Entre cerré mis ojos, cuando fue que sentí 2 dedos fríos sobre mi frente, los volví a abrir. Para mi sorpresa, Tom tenía apoyados ambos dedos sobre mi frente, seguía sonriéndome, me dio un empujón con estos, luego los quito. Me toque mi frente, algo molesto, sin dejar el sonrojo. Tom se alejo un paso, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió sonriéndome.

-menos mal lo tienes claro

Y sin decir más, se alejo tan tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Yo quede en la misma posición, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido ni porque me sonroje. Tal vez una simple estupidez de mi parte.

* * *

Salio corto T-T Matenme o asesinenme, la inspiración me fallo. Recuerden: " **Cuando el amor entra por los ojos, la razón escapa por la boca**" (ni se porque lo coloque aquí, hasta en eso me afecta estar enamorada)

Respondiendo reviews:

**VampireDarkRogueWind:** Bueno, pues la idea es que sea un fic largo, quiero que sea un futuro guion para un manga/anime yaoi (tampoco xD). Aunque yo tengo pensado otro nombre para Tom por parte de Spike -w- (no me tirare la sorpresa xD). Perdona si no hemos podido hablar, pero pues el internet no esta de mi lado en estos días. Gracias por tu Review!

**angel-black-14:** Me alegro que te guste n_n y se nota que aquí hay mas de una fujoshi o futura fujoshi xD Gracias por tu Review!

**Valeria15: **Aqui respondere doble review! Me alegro que te haya gustado, si la verdad no se porque nadie mas se ha animado a hacer otro fic TomxJerry en español seria lindo ^^ Y pos las mayusculas, la verdad nunca me ha gustado usarlas a menos de que sea para gritos, tal vez considere cambiar los dialogos con negrita o dejar doble espacio, asi se saben cuales son y cuales nop :3 Gracias por tu reviewx2! (?)

**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro: **Hahah he credo una abominación de crack xD (?) quien sabe como resulte este trió tan asdf, pero como dices, ya la mecha se encendió. Aqui les adelanto, este "encuentro" sera el tema de varios capítulos (¿muajajaja?). Gracias por tu review!

**Lily: **La verdad, pues ya di las razones de mi ausencia, sin embargo me disculpo con todos los seguidores de este fic. y pues ya no esperes mas, aqui esta el capitulo :3 Tratare de no demorarme con el siguiente ^^ Gracias por tu review!

Hasta aquí dejo por hoy, me alegra volver a subir capítulos y a ver si continuo el resto de fics xD

Saludos!

**PD:** Escuchen Helena, mi canción-viciosa de la semana (?)


End file.
